The Color of Their Love
by Ebb
Summary: A series of romantic stories about Harry and Ginny. The summary sucks, I know, just read the story I'll try to make it worth your while. Warning: contains explicit material the rating is there for a reason!
1. Tulips

The Colors of Their Love

Near Bill and Fluer's seaside cottage, there were some very dense, dark woods that stretched on for miles and miles. The trees stood so close to each other that it would be hard to walk between them on the soft soil covered in thin twigs and old crunchy leaves. Now, it was spring and the forest was covered in healthy bright green leaves that allowed even less sunshine to pass through. Near the heart of this forest was a clearing, no more than one hundred feet in diameter. Overgrown green grass covered the space like a carpet, yellow dandelions interspaced through the green mass. The sun shone down strongly there and a lazy river rolled by the edge of it. The water in it was clear and there were some small rapids in one area, but in most spots it was at least eight feet deep. It was usually cold from passing though shady forest for so long, but compared to the summer heat it was refreshing. Above all this beauty, blue birds sang from above as a load popping sound came from below.

Ginny looked around wildly, grinning at the open seclusion she and Harry found themselves in.

"I had no idea this place existed!" said Ginny, still smiling.

Harry just smirked at her and grabbed her waist from behind. She melted into him and sighed contentedly.

"And nobody could hear anything? Oh, we're probably miles away from any human! How did you find it?" Ginny continued talking excitedly.

"How I found it—" Harry spoke softly into her ear and paused to plant a kiss on her neck, "is none of your business. What matters—" anther soft kiss below her ear, "is that you and I are here…alone…with nobody around for miles." His hands started caressing her stomach, working around to her sides, her breasts, her thighs.

Ginny rolled her head back onto his shoulder, moaning slightly as he continued kissing and sucking the side of her neck, slowly, softly, making her silently beg for more.

"Harry," she breathed his name out into the clearing, the forest, and the birds. Harry just smiled mischievously into her warm, fragrant skin. His right hand settled on her left breast and his left arm was wrapped tightly around her waist, forcing her back into his chest. She could feel a certain hard something rubbing against her round little bottom. She was already in heaven.

He gave her breast a light squeeze, relishing in the tiny squeal that came out of her beautiful mouth. She was smiling warmly, her eyes closed, the gentle sunshine warming the thin delicate skin of her eyelids. It was nice, the slow pace combined with the lazy atmosphere. Usually they couldn't keep their hands off each other when they were in a private setting and were getting intimate. It was just the powerful effect they had on each other, like animals, or strong magnets. She reached back and ran her fingers through his hair, then gripped the large, strong hand around her waist in her own delicate little one. With her other hand, she reached back between her own backside and the something hard pressing into her. Gently, she undid the button of his trousers and pulled down the fly. She could feel his breathing quicken on her neck as his kisses deepened. Ginny smiled at her own effect over him. She grabbed at something long and hard through his boxers and held it steady for several minutes, then moved upward on it at an excruciatingly slow pace.

"God, Ginny, don't do this to me" Harry growled into her ear.

"Why not, it's fun." Ginny replied, and then gasped sharply as Harry squeezed her breast hard. She was losing control herself. "All right, fine. You want to speed things up a bit, then let's do it." She said as she whirled around to face him.

Harry stared down onto her perfect little face; her large chocolaty-brown eyes, her cute, tiny little nose with a small smattering of freckles running across the bridge, her plump, juicy red lips, pre-moistened by her tongue, waiting for him. She was pressing herself onto him, dangerously close, looking up at him seductively, with her hands on his broad, tan shoulders. She pecked him quickly on the lips and then lifted his black t-shirt over his head and threw it onto the grass. He had the body of a professional athlete, toned everywhere and very tan from a year of leading a nomadic lifestyle in various forests. She ran her hands over his chest and stomach several times, never taking her own eyes off his bright green ones. He looked down at her through small glasses, a small smirk on his face. He leaned down to kiss her, taking in her lips, her teeth, her tongue, the feel of the sides of their noses pressed against each other. He massaged her breasts roughly through her cotton shirt and bra, then grabbed the hem and peeled her skin-tight t-shirt off, breaking apart for only the small fraction of a second it took to throw the shirt onto the ground. Her hardened nipples were straining against the constricting fabric of her cotton bra. Despite her flat stomach, Ginny had very nicely-shaped plump breasts with good cleavage. Harry didn't hesitate for even a moment before reaching back and undoing the clasp in the back, letting her shrug it off innocently. She stepped back a little back to let him take in the sight; a gorgeous topless girl standing in the middle of an empty forest, the green grass around her providing a beautiful background that contrasted wonderfully with her sleek, bright red straight hair.

Suddenly, she broke out in giggles, throwing her hands out to the blue sky and twirling until she fell onto the soft earth. The red of her hair and lips, the green of the grass and Harry's eyes, the blue of the sky and the birds, the white light of the sun, and even the little gold rings around their fourth fingers on their left hands mingled beautifully, suspended in the afternoon. These were the colors of their love at that moment; bright and bouncy and fun and young. Harry smiled widely, and then sat down next to Ginny. She looked beautiful as she pushed him down onto his back and rolled over on top of him, propping herself up on her hands, her crotch pressing dangerously into his, her hair thrown over to one side, creating a curtain between Harry and half the world. She dropped her self up onto him and they continued kissing, Ginny steadily rubbing her crotch into Harry's, making him groan softly into her mouth. Eventually, Harry reached down to grab the waistband of Ginny's sweatpants, pulling them down as far as possible without breaking the kiss. Ginny did the same for his already unbuttoned pants and they broke apart just for long enough to take off their remaining clothes.

Ginny then pushed Harry back down, straddled him, and eased him into herself. They stayed like that for several minutes, fighting desire to simply enjoy the moment in stillness and silence. There was a gentle breeze in the air that shifted Ginny's hair somewhat, and she tilted her face upward and closed her eyes as Harry watched his goddess, wondering how it was that he was really the one she on top of.

Then the movement started. They were small and smooth at first, just slow little bounces, and then they grew into longer, harder strokes. Harry was holding onto Ginny's thighs as she put her hands up to grab two handfuls of her own hair at the top of her scalp. Her eyes were closed and she was panting, loudly, caught up in her own excitement. It was about ten minutes later that Harry really started to lose it, little groans coming from his throat as he panted like he just ran a three-minute mile.

"Oh my God Ginny," was all he was able to get out before his eyes closed and he groaned again.

Ginny could only moan in response, her back arched and her head throne back, her breasts sticking out and bouncing up and down with her. Harry couldn't have asked for a better view. "Oh my God, Harry, I'm…"

_And the rest, as they say, is history. _

_The color of their love wasn't always bright as it was that day. Sometimes it was dark. Sometimes it was black, or navy, or blood-red, or a rich dark purple or an ugly dark orange. Sometimes it was grey. Sometimes it was pale and watery, like white-blond hair, strawberry ice cream, old parchment, or a dragonfly's wings. Sometimes it was the color of candlelight bouncing off wet stone walls, sometimes it was the color of the rain, sometimes it was the purest white, sometimes it was the color of old leather-bound books, the rich reds and greens. Sometimes it was everything at once. _

**If you want to read about the other colors of their love, please send reviews and I will update!**


	2. Purple

Purple

Ginny stood in the middle of the spacious shower in the locker room after practice with the Hollyhead Harpies. The hot water ran down her little body, leaving juicy drops that rolled down her slick, warm skin. She closed her eyes and exhaled slowly and deeply, listening closely to the sound of her own breath bounce off the tiles and back to her. She reached out in front of herself, her eyes still closed, and gently ran her hands over something in her imagination. Under her small, now wrinkled fingers, Ginny could almost feel the hard shapes on Harry's chest and stomach where his toned muscles were visible. She imagined him in front of her in that tiny cubicle of a shower, the hot water covering his head and godly body, making his unruly black hair slowly sink and become plastered to his head, holding her hand softly in his large, overworked ones and playing with her fingers before slamming her into the cold wall, knocking the breath out of her. She imagined her chest heaving as he thrust into her, making her slide up and down on the wall slightly, holding onto him and screaming. Her hand gently made her way to her nipple, then her fingers started to slowly inch their way down her flat stomach…

"Ginny?" A female voice ran through the tiled room. Ginny jerked her hand away from her tummy and instinctively turned to the entrance to the shower section.

"Yeah?" She asked when she didn't see anyone there.

"It's Mindy. Come on out already the rest of us are ready to celebrate!" The voice asked as a young, thin girl with short blonde hair and pretty blue eyes appeared in Ginny's line of sight.

"Oh, right. Coming." She said, hiding her disappointment as she turned the brass knobs to turn the shower off.

Harry was sitting on a hard wooden bench among about a hundred other Auror hopefuls, vaguely listening to a boring lecture about vampires being given by a short bald man in old navy blue robes. He had a slow, droning voice, like molasses. Harry's elbows were on the rough desk in front of him, the grains of the old wood irritating his skin, and his face was in his hands. He looked ahead and thought of the delightful curves of Ginny's body; the way her ankles gently eased up to her sculpted calves and then to her hard thighs, the sharp incline from her beautiful hips to her tiny waist, which then flared out gracefully to her ribs. Harry was sure that had he been born with more artistic ability, he would be able to sculpt Ginny's entire body from memory. He could bring up in his mind a perfectly accurate image of her, from the shape of each swollen breast to every individual freckle running across her nose. He pictured her lying on her back on one of the long desks he was sitting at, the whole hall empty except for the two of them, that devilish little look in her eye glinting in the light from the torches that illuminated the room before he gave her everything she could ever want to be satisfied. He could almost feel her firm breast in his hand, that hard little nipple in his mouth…

"Mr. Potter. Perhaps you can tell us why a dragon claw would be a useful thing to take along on a vampire hunt?"

Ginny sat quietly on the heavily cushioned armchair in her and Harry's flat, twirling a glass of wine in her hand. She was wearing a silk robe with nothing underneath, her hair was let loose and was gently falling over her shoulders, breasts, and back, and her eyes had a touch of black makeup around the rims, just like Harry liked them.

Finally, she heard a small click as the door was unlocked. She stared at it intently, an intense expression in her eye. Finally, Harry marched through the door. His strides were long and purposeful and his eyes were full to the brim of animalistic lust. Their eyes latched onto each other, emotions exploding like fireworks between them, and without a word Harry threw off his cloak with the urgency of a man running for his life and ran at Ginny. As soon as he could manage, his arms were around her waist, pulling at the silk belt holding her robe together as Ginny ran her hands through his hair until she found two good handfuls to hold onto as they kissed deeply and passionately. Harry picked up his girl and she wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding her crotch into the space just below his bellybutton, moaning as he carried her into the bedroom, where he dumped her roughly onto the bed and started throwing off his clothes like they caused him great physical pain. Ginny sat on the bed, panting, her legs spread, and waiting for her man. She watched him savagely as he pulled off his robes, taking in every detail of the godly figure in front of her. She undid the robe and pulled it off of herself just in time to have Harry jump on the bed violently plant his lips on hers as two things between their legs joined like two puzzle pieces. The sex was wet, and crazy, and loud. There was no enjoyment of the moment as there was that day in the park; they simply went at each other with all the combined forces of their bodies, thrusting sharply and deeply, kissing each other's lips, necks, anything their lips could find. Ginny moaned deeply under him, the type of moan that can only be elicited by the greatest, rawest pleasure achievable, and Harry responded likewise. He was going crazy with the pleasure, he didn't know anything except that Ginny was there and he was going to get what every man needs from her. Ginny eyes were shut tight, she was closed in her own raging, fast world of pleasure, filled with lighting and the color purple and fireworks and the warmth of firewhiskey and the feeling of freefall and laughter and vulnerability and the purest adrenaline known to man. A storm was brewing in that world, and it threatened to build until it overflowed but she just kept adding to the pressure with her hard, fast strokes against Harry's body, throwing herself over the edge, allowing the storm to boil over as something warm spurted from Harry and coated her insides.

The two lay side by side, exhausted, panting from the rough sex. Harry held Ginny tightly as she lay limp on the bed, the covers still beneath them. They were coated in a thin film of sweat, but it didn't stop the deep, electrifying love from getting through.

**Their love was rarely this beautiful and deep a shade of purple. Raw, animal, but sophisticated, it expressed love without any tenderness, because sometimes love isn't tender or sweet. Sometimes it is the ripping of fabric as lovers try to get to each other's bodies, in an attempt to reach each other's souls. **


	3. Navy

Navy

A short interlude

_Two Years Previously_

Ginny and Harry were sitting opposite each other on Ginny's bed. It was the summer after her seventh year at Hogwarts. The sky was a velvety shade of navy, dotted here and there with stars but otherwise blank. All the other Weasley children had already gone off and found homes, and the Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were going out to dinner. Harry felt very uneasy coming over to the burrow to be with Ginny when he knew nobody would be there, but his desire to be with her, smell her hair, look into her eyes, feel her tongue with his, overpowered any guilt.

"I came pretty close, with Dean one time. Thankfully, though, Hermione walked in." Ginny said. "How about you? Did Cho ever…?"

"No, no, of course not." Harry rushed in response.

"Good. Then I can be first." Ginny said, making sure to stifle Harry's next words with her moist lips. She pushed down on him, laying him down with her straddling him on top. She kissed him on the lips for several more minutes before working her way down his jaw to his neck, and then slithered down to his waist. She took the zipper from the fly on his jeans between her teeth and pushed it down. She was a bit impressed with her own ability to pull it down with such grace, so she decided to try her luck at the button. She clutched the things between her teeth and tried to pry it out of the hole using her tongue but it didn't work. Instead, she gave a girlish giggle and undid the button smoothly with her nimble fingers.

"I love you, Harry James Potter." She whispered as she grasped the top of his boxers and pulled them down.

Harry tried to return the gesture but his words got lost, drowned out in a sea of pleasure brewing under his stomach.

Ginny didn't quite know what she was doing, but decided to make it seem like she did anyway. Carefully, she grasped the base and slid her delicate hand up and down its length several times. Harry groaned. Ginny knew she was on the right path, so she decided to try the same thing out with her mouth. She first delicately licked the tip in a curious manner, tasting the white drop on the end. She could almost feel Harry jerk in pleasure. It was slightly salty but otherwise had no real taste. Slowly, she slid about two and a half inches into her mouth, until it didn't feel comfortable. She then let almost all of it slide out, and then took it back in. It fascinated her how big of a reaction she was getting out of Harry. He groaned loudly and she thought she even heard a bit of a whimper escape his throat. It was strange and foreign at first but soon she established a rhythm, out, in, out, in, out, in.

Harry's groans were growing louder with each stroke. At one point, he even said "Oh, God, Ginny that feels so good." It wasn't ten minutes later that something burst from inside it. It was warm and thick and Ginny couldn't keep it all in her mouth. It surprised her; the texture and warmth and large quantities of it. She swallowed what was left in her mouth. To her surprise, when she got back up to Harry's level and his hand found what was between her thighs, his fingers were coated with something hot, wet and clear. He gave her a mischievous grin.

"How's about I return the favor?" He asked as he hiked up her skirt to around her waist and pulled it up to reveal white cotton underwear. Gingerly, he gripped the waistband and pulled them down to around her knees.

Harry looked down, slightly perplexed. He had never seen anything quiet like what he was looking at now. It was like a pink oyster with a large pearl in the middle. He glanced up and saw Ginny lying on the bed, her hands above her head, holding onto the bars of the headboard, her breathing ragged and loud. Carefully, Harry started experimenting with his tongue, touching different things to see what kind of reaction he could get. Sometimes it would be almost nothing, and sometimes it would be a bit too harsh, making her gasp and pull back. Finally, he found a spot that make her moan and ask for more. The sensation was so much different from any hand. Ginny though that she died and went to heaven with each movement. It was electrifying. Finally, she moaned loudly as something exploded inside her, making her shake and call Harry's name into the silken night sky. She didn't take nearly as much time as Harry—no more than five minutes, but those were some of the most enjoyable moments of her life.

_That night, the color of their love was navy. It was substantial enough to take its place among the adventures of any other love, but soft enough to be considerate and humble. They were each other's servants, but in a way that could only make them happy. _

**All right, so this one seems a little out of place with the other two, but hey, veriety is the spice of life, right? Tell me what you think, please. More to come, keep reading!! **


	4. LeatherBound Books

The door closed behind them with a soft click. They found themselves in a sitting room of sorts, full of settees made of quilted pink silk, navy blue velvet, and heavy, intricately embroidered golden fabric. The floor was covered in an elaborately designed oriental rug. Heavy-looking wood bookshelves filled the wall to their left, stuffed with very old, practically deteriorating leather-bound books. To their right there was a hugely detailed, carved marble fireplace. It lit as soon as they entered, filling the room with the mystery of the constantly moving shadows produced by impatient flame. The rest of the wall was covered in beautiful portraits of elegant men and women, and directly above the mantel there was a large, shining mirror with a heavily-imprinted gold frame. There were little intricately-carved dark wooden tables full of old-fashioned muggle trinkets, like fountain pens, and tiny silver boxes with angels carved into them. One of them was supporting a crystal bottle of scotch with two crystal glasses next to it. At the far end of the room there was a very heavy, lavish wooden desk that gleamed in the firelight. It was supporting on its four curved, carved legs dozens of old documents, a pair of ancient spectacles, and yet another fountain pen. Behind the desk and scattered throughout the rest of the room were plush, roomy armchairs, mostly made of fine wood and fabrics of gorgeous floral prints. The back wall was covered in floor-to-ceiling windows through which some weak, pale moonlight trickled in, only to be snuffed out by the arrogant, attention-seeking fire.

Harry turned around to face Ginny, a mischievous grin on his face and a fascinated one on hers. He took her hand and led her to the center of the room, where they sat next to each other on particularly soft and luxurious armchairs. He reached over to the bottle of scotch and poured some out for himself and Ginny. After each drinking a tiny glassful, their eyes started sparkling and their cheeks reddened. Ginny smacked her lips and shifted in her seat.

"So, Mr. Potter." She started, putting on the voice of the stereotypical upper-class British lady. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"What?" Harry asked, not catching onto the game.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Come now, Mr. Potter. One doesn't simply show up on other's doorsteps without a reason."

"Come on, Ginny." He said.

Ginny's eyes popped open slightly in mock surprise. "Excuse me, Mr. Potter, but I would prefer Miss Weasley for the time being."

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "All right, _Miss Weasley_, the reason I decided to visit you is…" Harry groped his mind for something that would sound convincing, but nothing came to him. Ginny leaned over the arm of her armchair, coming dangerously close to him, her eyes glistening and her hair in a tight bun on top of her head, with little wisps of the red, silky substance framing her face beautifully. Harry couldn't help but lean in to kiss her, but she pulled away almost instantly.

"_Mr. _Potter! You can't just go around kissing respectable girls like me without at least taking me out to dance first." She scolded playfully as angry expression crossed her face.

"Well, then Miss Weasley," Harry whispered, "would you like to dance?" He took her hands in his and led her to the center of the room, where there was a small clearing free from clutter and furniture. A slow waltz could still be heard from the adjourning main room, and Harry took Ginny's waist as she took his hand and shoulder. They moved slowly and, though Harry wasn't an incredibly gifted or graceful dancer, their bodies seemed to flow and become a part of the music.

"And now, Harry Potter, you may kiss me." She whispered seductively when their noses were less than an inch from each other and the orchestral music faded away. Harry crashed his lips onto hers, careful to take it slow, because he could feel it was what she wanted. Slowly, his hands worked up to her breasts and squeezed them. Ginny tried to suppress a moan. Harry could feel it forming in her throat, almost escaping, but then caught and beaten down. Instead, Ginny pulled back, a fake, cross expression on her face.

"Mr. Potter!" She started in an exaggerated tone, her voice higher-pitched than usual as she made herself sound more 'ladylike'. "How _dare _you? I don't know what kind of girl you think I am, but I am _certainly _more respectable than that." She said jokingly.

"What, you've never…?" Harry asked seductively, playing along as he put both hands on her waist.

"_Mr. Potter!_ How _dare _you ask such a thing?" She responded, pretending to blush while being utterly appalled at the same time. She took his hands off of her aggressively.

"Come on now, Miss, uh, Weasley." Harry said as he placed one hand around her waist and the other on her neck, pausing to remember that she preferred her maiden name for their little charade. "Don't be so…unreasonable." He said as he kissed her. She kissed back slightly but then pulled back again, pulling his hands away.

"_Well!_" Ginny said as she turned on her heel and pretended to march off, the blue silk skirt of her dress whipping behind her. Harry followed quickly, catching her wrist in his hand and whirling her around with false force.

Ginny pretended to look shocked as she suddenly found herself facing Harry again. Harry pressed his lips to hers again. This time, she didn't resist as quickly. She seemed to melt in his arms as she wrapped her own around his waist.

"You certainly are a persuasive character, Mr. Potter." She whispered into his mouth. Harry just smiled inwardly at his victory. He then took his wand out of his dress robes and ran the tip down the center of her back. All the tiny buttons in the back came out quickly and obediently. The intricately-embroidered silk bodice slid down her breasts and stomach, the lace caressing her shoulders following quickly. When the fabric was around her waist, leaving Ginny in nothing but an old-fashioned corset on top, her puffy, Victorian era-inspired skirt on the bottom, Ginny instantly tired to cover herself out of modesty. Harry pulled her hands away from herself, though, and forcefully kissed her again. Ginny didn't protest. Harry then placed his wand at the side of waist of her skirt, trailing down its length, the blue silk top skirt with the gold embroidery, magically melting away under his touch, not quite ripping, but splitting. When the wand reached her knees, he withdrew it swiftly and no sooner was the wand back in his coat pocket that all her skirts dropped down to the floor in a heap. Harry couldn't help but notice that she cheated and puffed her skirt out using magic, instead of petticoats. Now, she was left in her deep red-colored, tough, leather corset, enforced with steel boning and decorated with white lace. Thigh-high maroon-colored stockings with black seams running down the back and white, lace-trimmed garters holding them up, hugged her perfectly-shaped legs.

"My, my, Miss Weasley, somebody forgot bloomers today." He whispered in her ear. Ginny just took his chin in her hand and very gently, as though shyness and fear were about to get the best of her, led his lips to hers.

This time the kiss was passionate and full of love. Ginny's hands carefully roamed up his body, and, as though unsure of herself, undid his tie and the buttons on his coat. He shrugged it off without breaking the kiss. Not ten seconds later, his tie was lying haphazardly on the floor, followed by his dress shirt and trousers. Ginny pretended to blush deeply as she stood before Harry in nothing but the most basic Victorian undergarments and her dainty little nineteenth-century shoes. He kissed her neck gently and this time, Ginny didn't suppress her moan. He pulled up gently on the backs of her thighs and picked her up like a rag doll, carrying her over to a particularly padded settee made of polished wood and quilted, deep green silk. He laid her down on it carefully, and then laid himself on top of her. Ginny's chest was heaving. He could tell that she was having no difficulty breathing – obviously she'd cast some charm on herself to make the corset more comfortable.

She hugged him close, her mouth at his ear, and whispered to him "You'll be gentle with me, won't you Mr. Potter?"

Harry smiled. He loved her little games. He found that she was particularly prone to becoming absorbed into one of them when dressed in any sort of costume, such as during the Victorian costume ball they were at. "Of course, Miss Weasley." He murmured back. And with that, Harry adjusted his position slightly and pushed into her. Ginny could feel the stretch as he filled her completely, joining them in the best way any man and woman can be joined. Harry reveled in the hot, wet, tight feeling for a moment before he started making small strokes, groaning out of his own pleasure while Ginny started making little mewing sounds under him, stroking his back and hair as he started pumping into her harder. As her own pleasure grew, she tilted her hips higher and allowed one of her legs to dangle over the edge of the sofa, changing the whole angle of penetration. Harry thought he was seeing stars. He pushed into her as far as possible, eliciting a moan with each powerful thrust of his hips.

"Mr. Potter," Ginny muttered under her breath as her eyes closed halfway, lost in her own world of pleasure. Harry just kept up his frantic thrusting, breathing in the smell of her neck as he planted small kisses on it. They climbed higher together, frantically, as though it were a matter of life and death, and the further the got into it, the more vital it became to reach their destination. It was as though they were trying to reach the top of a staircase, and when they finally reached the top, the landing was whipped out from under them, and they were left falling together forever, connected by each of their five senses, exploding and imploding at the same time as fireworks went off between their legs. Their lips hugged each other, sucked each other, until they somehow landed, and the world came back into focus slowly, and they lay together on the soft couch again, panting and sweating slightly, Ginny's hair messed up from the friction against the fabric underneath her. Again, Harry noticed that her breathing was amazingly normal, considering that she had on a corset tightened and laced to the point where anyone else would suffocate.

Finally, Ginny groaned slightly as she maneuvered her way out from under Harry to stand up. "Please mend my gown, Mr. Potter. We shan't cause a scandal." She said, though she was smiling now, all attempts to make the act serious vanished.

**That night, the color of their love reflected the deep reds and greens of old books, the brown of gleaming wood, and the intricacy of handmade embroidery. The colors that make things **_**real; **_**truly, totally unimagined. They could act and play games all they want, but there was something so essentially and intrinsically real in their love, it couldn't be hidden even if they'd **_**really **_**tried. **

_I just want to thank everybody who reads my stuff and double thanks to everyone who reviews. I really try to take my reviews into consideration while writing (I'm already working another addition for this, but I'll gladly take suggestions!). I got several responses saying that the sex should be more descriptive and, well, I tried. Tell me if it worked, please!_

_-E _


	5. Sand

The Color of the Sand

Ginny and Harry were sitting next to each other on the beach in front of Bill and Fleur's cottage. They went on holiday for two weeks and allowed the newlyweds to have the house while they were gone. It was amazing, having nothing but stretches of time and sand and forest ahead of them. They usually spent their days walking on the beach or in the woods, laughing and enjoying each other's company. Now, Ginny sat cross legged on the beach, weaving a crown for herself out of the daisies she'd collected earlier from a field. Harry lay next to her with his legs out in front of him, crossed at the ankles, propping himself up on his elbows. Everything was silent with the exception of the sound of the calm waves that brushed the shore before returning to where they came from. There wasn't another soul around for miles. Ginny smiled as she finished her crown and set it gently atop her head. She turned to Harry.

"What do you think?"

Harry had never seen anything quite as perfect as Ginny at that moment, hovering above him against the white-blue sky, the flowers on her flaming red hair sitting like a halo on top of her. He pulled himself up to kiss her. She kissed back.

"I love you so much, Ginny Potter." He mumbled into her mouth.

"I love you, too." She whispered against his lips, her spirits flying at the sound of her new name.

They started kissing again. It was a very soft kiss; their lips barely even met. Every few moments, Ginny would tilt her face down to have his lips graze the tip of her nose.

Harry reached up to grasp one of her breasts in his hand, but Ginny broke away from him. She stood up quickly, followed by Harry. She stretched her arms above her head and yawned slightly. Harry just grinned at her.

"I didn't know the kiss was that boring." He said.

Ginny smiled. "That's alright; I'll give you another chance." She joked. She then took his hand and started running down the beach toward the water. Ginny had always loved the overwhelming effect of the ocean; it was the one thing that could truly make her feel like a miniscule part of something much grander. Harry followed her into the waves until they couldn't run against them anymore, soaked up to their waists in seawater. Ginny looked over at Harry, and then bit her lip before finally bursting out in light laughter, throwing her head back against the waves, allowing the briny water to penetrate her red, shining hair. Then she finally turned back to Harry and planted another quick kiss on his lips before diving into the water, leaving her lover to look after her in amazement.

About half an hour later, Ginny walked out of the ocean, her cotton summer dress sticking to her like paint, making her panties and bra very visible underneath. Her hair, despite being weighed down by the water, was being shifted slightly by the twilight breeze. Harry, who got out of the water ten minutes previously because he thought he might freeze, stared at her openly as she approached the rock he was sitting on.

-

"_I love you, Ginny." Harry said shyly, looking down at her hand as he played with it. _

_Ginny's entire face lit up, as though she had been waiting years to hear him say just that, exactly like that. "I love you too, Harry!" She gushed, her cheeks pink with excitement. _

_Harry finally looked up at her, relief coursing through his green eyes and beautiful face. He grinned that seductive boyish grin at her and Ginny collapsed into his arms. How long they stayed like that, holding each other tightly, knowing that they really _loved _each other, neither of them knew, but when they finally pulled apart, there was a tear in Ginny's eye. When it ran down her cheek, Harry gently took it off with his thumb, still unable to wipe the smile off his face. _

"_What?" He asked, though he could already guess the answer._

"_I've never been this happy in my life." She said as her voice cracked and she fell onto him again. _

_Harry clutched her in his strong arms. "Trust me, Gin, neither have I."_

-

When she was finally not two feet away from him, she undid the buttons at the front of her dress and peeled it off seductively, leaving herself in her undergarments. The sight alone made Harry start to stir and stiffen in certain areas. He was seconds from grabbing her and making her his, but she avoided his grip and instead ran behind him and peeled his soaked shirt off. It was incredibly freeing, being in a bra and panties outdoors, and Ginny was reveling in the feel of it. She took Harry's hand and led him out toward the center of the beach. When they got there, he leaned in to kiss her but she placed a wrinkled finger on his lips coyly.

"Do you love me, Harry?" She whispered, an intense expression behind her eyes.

"Yes." He whispered back.

"Good." She said, and only then did she allow him to kiss her.

Their lips met gently, the thin, delicate red skin colliding, pre-moistened by sea water and their own saliva. Gently, Ginny's lips parted slightly, just to change the connection slightly, and Harry followed suit. After a few moments, his tongue gently eased out of his mouth. When Ginny's felt it against her lips, she opened her mouth further, allowing Harry to run his tongue over her smooth, white teeth, then she eased her own tongue forward to meet his, touching each other gently. The combined forces of the afternoon sun warming their bodies against the cold usually resulting from exposed flesh, the feel of their needy lips against each other, and the thrill of being nearly nude in an outdoor environment fused them together, a permanent part of each other.

**Sand is nothing other than tiny pieces of rock, but its affects can be huge. It can be humbling in its quantities or make one feels all-powerful in the size of each grain. That day, the amount of love they shared could fill every grain of sand in the world. Love, like sand, can be soft, hard, warm, or cold. The best love is the one that has a taste of the hard and cold, to balance the soft and warm. Harry and Ginny struck that balance perfectly, and though it wasn't every day that things went so smoothly, that day love was as perfect as the sand. **

_I promised in my summary a series of romantic stories, and though I did intend them to end up doing something sexual in every addition, the more I got into this story, the more it seemed that they wouldn't ruin the atmosphere with sex just at that moment. Sorry if it disappointed anybody out there looking for nothing but smut, but I hope that at least some of my readers have figured out by now that this series is about more than that. After all, romance doesn't always revolve around sweat and heavy breathing and load moaning. Sometimes it is more than that. _

_But for those of you who disagree, I promise that in the next chapter I _will _try to have them engage in enough sex to hopefully satisfy your appetites. _


	6. Pink and Proposals

_Ginny and Harry entered the Gryffindor common room through the portrait hole. Harry had just finished his Potions end-of-term exam, and Ginny completed Herbology. They were exhausted and looking forward to spending an hour or two of time snuggled together in their armchair by the fire before studying for the next day's exams. Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny and they walked over to the fireplace. The room was relatively empty except for some students pouring themselves into the books spread out around them and the several couples enjoying each other's company. Everybody else was either in the library or enjoying the warm weather out on the grounds. _

_Harry and Ginny's armchair was made of old, dark green velvet with a wooden frame. It was worn in some places but was enormously comfortable and very spacious. Harry dropped into it, tired from the merciless examination, and pulled Ginny down on top of him. She rested her head on his muscular chest and took a deep breath as the fire warmed her and Harry's strong arms wound around her shoulders and waist. _

_"Ginny." Harry mumbled as he stared at the fire._

_"What?" She asked tiredly as she snuggled closer to him. _

_"I love you." He said._

_"I love you, too." Ginny responded after a short pause. Harry couldn't see it, but he could tell from her tone that she was smiling. _

_"Let's get married someday."_

_"All right." Ginny responded as though they were speaking of nothing more significant than the previous day's weather. In fact, to anyone that didn't know Ginny as well as Harry did, it would seem that she was completely unfazed by his statement, but he could hear the joy in her voice and feel her heart quicken against his own chest._

_That was their informal proposal. The one without all their friends present, and a fancy dress, and a man on one knee. It wasn't the one after which there would be endless planning and cake-tasting and countless other chores. Yet for some reason, _that _was the proposal that they would always consider the 'real' one. _

-

"My toast goes out to…" Ron said arrogantly, slurring slightly, as he stood up and looked around the pub, eyes squinted. Finally, when he found Ginny and Harry sitting not two people away from him, he continued "The new fiancées! Be good to each other!" He said loudly, followed by loud cheers and a uniform raising of glasses. Harry and Ginny laughed and poured the burning substance down their throats along with everyone else. It was the third or fourth time a toast similar to that one was being made, but each time it still felt like it was the first due to the alcohol in their systems.

In several minutes, everyone had another generous portion of firewhiskey in their glasses.

"Oh, I've got one, I've got one! Gentlemen!" Seamus shouted as he raised his glass of firewhiskey. "And ladies," he added, more quietly, turning to one of the girls that was gathered in the large room. It was clear from his voice, unfocused eyes, and gently swaying from side to side that he was already quite drunk. "A toast. To Gryffindor!" He bellowed, followed by a raucous response of 'here, here' and other such exclamations. All the ex-Hogwarts students in the restaurant raised their glasses and chugged them down, followed by a round of lip-smacking and the slamming of glasses against tables.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed from across the table as though she'd just noticed him. She hadn't been drinking as much as everyone else, but the few shots she had taken had taken a large effect. "What are you still doing here?! I would have thought that you and Ginny had already gone to…" She started pointing in a generally upward direction. "It's a big day! We don't mind if you two go…be amongst yourselves" She added, abandoning all reasonable attempts at propriety and manners.

Ron started laughing obnoxiously as he wrapped his arm around Hermione and kissed her cheek. "Yeah, go on mate. We'll—" Ron paused to hiccup loudly, "—take care of things down here."

-

"_I promise I'll always take care of you."  
-_

Ginny and Harry shared a wild expression; it was very unlike Ron to condone any serious physical contact between his little sister and his best friend. That must have been very high-quality firewhiskey. Harry grinned mischievously and when Ginny returned his smile, he knew that they couldn't pass up such an opportunity to be alone. They stood up and Harry took several galleons out of his pocket, throwing them on the table.

"All right, mates. That should cover whatever Ginny and I had." He said as they turned to leave.

"No, no! On the day of our best seeker's engagement, it's our treat!" George shouted back at Harry. Harry just waved a hand nonchalantly and hurried out of the pub. When the door jingled shut behind them, another wave of laughter and applause could be heard going around the small crown.

Harry placed a hand on the small of Ginny's back as they were suddenly greeted by silence and chilly autumn air. They strolled down the street in the direction of Harry's flat, which wasn't three blocks away. It was strange to feel the absence of the warmth of the lanterns in the Three Broomsticks and only hear their own voices and the clicking of Ginny's heels against the pavement.

-

_Harry's arm snaked around Ginny's back, pressing her even closer to him. Ginny ran her hands over his prominent erection through his clothes, stroking it lightly. _

_"I wish there was somewhere we could go…" She said as she looked longingly at the stairs to the boys' dormitory, which were enchanted to keep out any female intruders. _

_Harry sat still a moment, trying to think through his stiffness. Finally, it hit him. _

_"Hold on a sec, Gin. I'll be right back." He said as he rushed up the stairs to his bed._

_-_

"How much did you drink?" Harry asked.

"Only two shots. I want to remember this historic day, after all." She replied. "Why, are _you_ completely smashed?" She added jokingly.

"I, Ginny, _never _get 'smashed'." He joked back. "I only asked because I could never take advantage of an intoxicated lady."

Ginny just shoved him to the side, laughing. "Right, you '_never_' get smashed." She replied. "Especially not at Wood's twentieth birthday party, right?"

At this, Harry just nudged Ginny back. She stumbled over her tall heels and had to lean against the wall of the store they were passing to regain her balance.

"You don't walk like you only had two shots." Harry laughed.

"Oh shut up! _You _try walking in 3½ inch high shoes." She said as she doubled her focus to stay steady.

-

_Harry rushed back down the stairs several minutes later, tripping slightly over his own feet in his excitement. Finally, he reached their armchair again. _

_"Sorry I took so long. I have to hide this thing well." He explained as he held out a shimmering, silvery substance that draped down over his hand like silk. _

_Ginny took a few moments to realize what he was holding before a grin spread out over her face._

_"Muffliato." Harry muttered under his breath as he took his wand out. _

_-_

They entered Harry flat about ten minutes later, Ginny laughing about something Harry said. She looked around in amazement. All the usual candy wrappings, leftover food, and dirty clothes that seemed to constantly plague his apartment were gone, replaced by clean furniture and spacious rooms.

"My, Harry, you really wanted to screw tonight, didn't you?" She asked, running a finger over one of the kitchen countertops to check for dust. She walked back over to him and joined him in kicking her shoes off.

"What can I say?" Harry said as he placed his arms around her waist and held her close. Ginny put her hands up around his neck. Already, she could feel that he was hard. "You are a very…" Harry seemed to be searching for the right word, "persuasive character, Gin."

Ginny giggled and stood up on tiptoe to kiss Harry quickly. "Just make sure you're not too sauced to get it up" She joked cheekily despite the fact that she could already feel that that wouldn't be a problem. She then broke away from him and went over to check if there was anything worth their time in Harry's cupboards. She opened the first one and bent down to look into it. Harry could tell she was purposely keeping her legs straight to make her backside that much more appealing, and it was working. Harry couldn't keep his eyes off her arse as she rummaged through the meager amount of food he had. Finally, she emerged, a bottle of wine in her hands.

"Do you think you're still sober enough to have a glass of wine and keep that lovely erection I see you have?" She asked as she looked for some wine glasses. Harry walked over to the kitchen and took his wand out of his robes. He placed the tip on the bottle and muttered something. It instantly fogged up with frost and. Several seconds later, Ginny pulled joined him, a fine wine glass in each hand.

"I think we'll be alright with just one." He replied as he poured out the wine.

Ginny sat down on Harry's couch, her feet curled up under her, looking out the dark window. Harry walked over to her and handed her a glass of wine before sitting down next to her. Ginny used the fingers on her left hand to twirl the diamond on her ring finger around, looking down at the large stone with a tiny smile on her face, and contemplating what it symbolized. That ring, made mostly of platinum and diamond, changed everything. It caused all her plans to veer off course, and she couldn't be happier that it would happen.

Harry just smiled at her. He could tell she was deep in thought. He took a slow sip of the rich, red substance.

"I can cook, you know." She said in a small voice.

Harry chuckled. "What?"

"I can cook." Ginny said as she finally looked up at Harry. "I guess I inherited it from my mum, but I can cook. My lamb is always especially good, cheesecake too." She placed her now half-empty glass on the coffee table and crawled over to where Harry was sitting, hovering over him. "And when you get home from being an auror all day, I'll have French onion soup and fresh bread and lamb chops." Her eyes and cheeks were glowing with happiness and excitement, only partially from the drink. "And then, we'll go to bed…every night…and not have to worry about being interrupted…or yelled at…or anything."

By then, Harry was grinning. He placed his glass down onto the table next to hers and spread himself out under Ginny's small frame, still on all fours.

"And, well, I don't know, but maybe we'll have little babies in the other bedroom, ones with my red hair and your green eyes and –"

The rest of Ginny's sentence was cut off by Harry's mouth connecting with hers. "We'll worry about babies and onion soup later." She said into her mouth. "For now, you and I are going to celebrate being young, and engaged, and lucky." Ginny couldn't say no to that. She broke the kiss and got up. Harry looked disappointed, but his spirits seemed to brighten considerably when he saw she was leading him to the bedroom. Ginny gently nudged Harry onto the bed and stood in front of him. First, she let her hair out of its low bun, shaking her head slightly to make it fall perfectly over her shoulders. Next, she undid the front closure on the top coat of her dress and slid it off. Then she slowly undid the side zipper holding her under-dress together and took the thick straps off her shoulders and over her arms.

-

_Harry bit into Ginny's shoulder lightly as her small form slowly moved upward on him. The silvery substance was draped over them, though now it was nearly completely transparent. Ginny whimpered slightly, biting down onto her bottom lip. He could tell she was restraining herself despite the silencing charm. _

_"Ginny, I don't think anyone will be able to hear you even if you scream." Harry said in a loud voice. Ginny blushed but his encouragement did push her to release some more inhibition. _

_-_

The knee-length dress fell down onto her outer robe in a heap. She was left in only the most basic ladies' undergarments.

"Would you like to do the honor?" She asked as she tugged at one of her lacy bra straps.

"Sure." Harry replied hoarsely.

She strutted over to him and sat on the bed, sitting gracefully on her legs, her long hair falling perfectly over her breasts. Harry crawled closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, looking for a clasp in the back while kissing her gently. After several moments, Ginny finally broke away from him.

"This one closes in the front, Harry." She said, her voice full of unrestrained lust.

In less than five seconds, her bra was laying on the bed. For a split second, Ginny thought that he probably broke the clasp in his urgency, but then her mind turned to more important matters, like getting Harry undressed. By the time he was in nothing but boxer briefs, Ginny was laying flat on top of Harry, his hands on her breasts, playing with them rather roughly, but not to the point of pain. Ginny's hand slid down his stomach, but he caught her hand in his.

"Don't." He said. "I won't last."

"All right then." She whispered as she pulled his boxers down to the point where all the necessary bits came out. Harry took her frilly panties and moved them to the side and slid into her. The penetration was nearly immediate. They just slid into each other perfectly.

There's nothing quite like the initial moment of contact between the genitals of two people that love each other. The sudden heat and tightness and wetness experienced by the suddenly engulfed man and the extremely filling stretch that makes a woman feel complete. There was no time to enjoy the flash of pleasure; their raw passions had to be fed immediately. The thrusts were purposeful and meaningful, powerful but not hard, comfortable but not soft. Ginny closed her eyes, straddling her lover, propping herself up on her hands, which were placed on either side of his broad shoulders. She would alternate between letting her head hang down enough to look into Harry's eyes and tossing her head back in passion.

It didn't take long; both of them were too excited to contain themselves for longer than ten minutes.

-

_The orgasm struck Ginny suddenly. It was her first during intercourse, and though the friction was pleasurable, she didn't know she was about to go over that edge. She emitted something loud between a moan and a scream in surprise and ecstasy. When it subsided, Ginny collapsed, shaking, onto Harry, still under her in the velvet green armchair. _

"_Yes, we'll definitely get married someday." She panted _

_-_

"I'm so glad I'm marrying you." She whispered into his chest when they curled together under the covers.

**Ok, so I guess it's pretty obvious that I tried something different in this chapter, but tell me what you guys thought. **


End file.
